Futari wa Precure Royal Heart
by candiator
Summary: Hanakawa Airi and best friend, Watanabe Lala, was at the library, one of their favorite places. They meet a strange doll who's actually Ink, princess of Lexicon Kingdom!
1. Episode 1

(Lexicon Kingdom)

A white fairy with light purple eyes was staring at the sky from a balcony. Now it was bright and sunny, but she feared it wouldn't last.

"I'm sure those people from Dungeon are gonna figure out where we hid the book soon-desu…" she said.

"Ink-sama," a blue and white fairy said from the door. "Your mother is calling you."

"Jet-kun… arigato-desu," Ink sighed before leaving the room.

"You should cheer up," Jet replied. "Being so serious might break you."

"Shut up-desu!" Ink blushed before entering a throne room. "You called me, Mama?"

"It appears that Dungeon has found the book's location," the Queen of Lexicon said. She had long purple hair, and eyes the color of Ink has and wore a white gown.

"What do we do?" Ink asked.

"Take these." The queen handed her two heart-shaped compacts. "Those are Pretty Cure Royal Compacts. I want you to go to Earth and find those girls to help us."

A silver door slowly creaked up from behind them.

"If Dungeon gets that spell book, terrible things will fall upon all worlds not just ours," Queen continued. "I'm counting on you, Ink."

In a cloud of dust, Ink now took shape of a human girl with short purple hair, same color eyes, and wore a white sleeveless dress with a purple bow at the waist.

"Don't worry, Mama," Ink said before leaving out the silver door. "I won't let you down-desu!"

**(Opening) (Title Card: "The romantic queen and the humorous joker. We're pretty cure!")**

(Shohin Girls' Academy, Hallway)

Hanakawa Airi, with long black hair and brown eyes, is walking down the hall wearing a black blazer over a white shirt and a pink tie, a pink and black checkered skirt, and black shoes.

She hears a few girls saying, "It's the student council president, so cool!" or "Hanakawa-senpai~!" as she walked by.

She ignored them and headed to her second favorite place: the academy's roof. It was one of the most peaceful places she known, except when Watanabe Lala was there.

Lala was reading a book while eating her bento. She wore the same uniform except her shirt wasn't tucked in and her blazer was unbuttoned. She had tan hair and blue eyes.

"We're going to get caught, sooner or later, eating lunch here," Airi said, sitting on the floor beside her.

"You worry too much," Lala said. "Wanna here this joke I just read?"

"No, I'm eating," Airi said.

"Come on, it's really funny!" Lala said while making a very sad face. "Please, Airi~n?"

"I… already said no," Airi blushed, pushing Lala away.

"Fine…" Lala pouted.

"Besides, all the jokes you like are lame," Airi smirked at Lala's expression.

"You're just jealous!" Lala said as the school bell rung. "Lunch is over already?"

"You should've been eating instead of reading dumb jokes," Airi replied, getting up, dusting of her skirt.

"Life is so cruel…" Lala whined as she got up and walked to the door.

"Wait, tuck in your shirt," Airi said.

"Ehhh, why?" Lala whined.

"Everyone has to," Airi said.

"There you go again, in president mode," Lala said.

"What's that supposed that mean?" Airi asked. "It's part of my job to enforce the school's rules."

"Okay, then tuck in my shirt for me," Lala said.

"Do you really expect me to do that?" Airi exclaimed, blushing as she walked back to class.

"You did it before," Lala said.

"Don't make things up," Airi said.

"Be that way," Lala said, taking Airi's hand. "Come on, the president shouldn't be late to class."

"Lala, stop pulling!" Airi whined as she tried to keep up with her.

(Shohin Public Library)

"Whoa… what a big library-desu!" Ink said, going in and sitting at an empty table.

"Ink."

"Eh? Mama's voice?" Ink asked, confused. "Oh, I get it-desu!"

Ink snapped her fingers and one of the royal compacts dropped into her hand. She opened it and a hologram of her mother appeared.

"I called to warn you that someone from Dungeon made it to Earth."

"Don't worry-desu! I'll hurry and find the pretty cure soon-desu!"

The Queen nodded as the hologram and the compact disappeared.

"All I have to do is… wait for them-desu…" Ink yawned and quickly fell asleep.

"I'm back…" Airi said, walking in the side of Valentine, her family's shop.

"Welcome back, President," Airi's father said from a chair.

"Even Dad's calling me that…" Airi sighed.

"You never doubted your role in the student council before," Airi's father replied.

"I'm not, but…" Airi said. "Just forget it. I'll be in my room."

**(Eyecatch 1: Airi and Lala are arguing in front of Valentine, then Sumi jumps up behind hug them and they all laugh.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Lala is trying to open her compact and when she gets it open, a hologram of Cure Queen and Joker appear.)**

"This book is due today…" Airi said, picking a book off her desk before feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Lala?"

"Mou, what's with you? I've been calling you!" Lala exclaimed.

"My phone was on vibrate. What do you want?"

"You have to help me! She's here!"

"You mean the babysitter, right? Because your dad hired her because you-"

"You don't have to remind me again! Just get me out of this house!"

Airi laughed. "Hai, hai. Tell her you're coming to the library with me."

"Arigato, Airi! This is the reason I love you!" Lala hung up.

"Because I bail you out when your dad's not home?" Airi sighed as she took her book and left.

(Shohin Public Library)

"Airi~n, you really saved me," Lala said, sitting on a table.

"Morinaga-san isn't all that strict as you say she is," Airi said.

"To you, maybe," Lala crossed her arms.

"I have to return this book. I'll be back," Airi said as she walked back.

"Oh, no, I went to sleep-desu!" Ink whined as she finally got up. "But where is this presence coming from-desu?"

Ink peeked from behind a bookshelf to see Lala.

"Could it be that she's one of the pretty cures-desu?" Ink asked, quickly hiding when Lala looked her way.

"What are you looking at?" Airi asked.

"I thought I saw someone," Lala said, turning around.

"Well, there are other people here," Airi said.

"That's not what I meant!" Lala said, getting off the table. "I'll prove it!"

They walked to where Lala thought she saw someone.

"Look, there's nothing here… but this doll?" Airi said, picking up the doll that was actually Ink back in fairy form.

"What's a doll doing here?" Lala asked.

"I'm not a doll-desu!" Ink said, hopping out of Airi's hands.

"It spoke…?" Airi gasped.

"And jumped out of your hand!" Lala exclaimed.

"Because I'm not a doll-desu, I'm Ink-desu. A fairy from Lexicon Kingdom-desu," Ink explained.

"I don't have the time for-" Airi started before being cut off.

"What's Lexicon Kingdom?" Lala asked as Airi sighed.

"Lexicon is my home on another planet, and I'm the princess-desu," Ink said. "I came here to find you two-desu."

"Us, why?" Airi said, slowly starting to believe her.

Ink then turned back to human form.

"That's the girl I saw!" Lala exclaimed.

"I'll give these you," Ink said, snapping her fingers as the royal compacts dropped into their hands. "Those are Pretty Cure Royal Compacts-desu. You can use them to transform and help me-desu."

"Pretty Cure?" Both girls asked.

"There's this book from my kingdom that's been stolen, and if Dungeon gets there hands on it, really bad things will happen-desu," Ink said. "You two will help me find it, right?"

"Even if you ask us that…" Lala said looking at Airi.

"Ah, I sense a dark presence near-desu!" Ink said as she rushed outside.

"H-Hey! Mou, this isn't making any sense at all," Airi said.

"Let's follow her!" Lala said, pushing Airi with her towards the door.

(Outside)

"I've been waiting," said a girl with red hir, grey eyes, and around nineteen years old.

"Medusa-desu!" Ink gasped.

"I don't know where you've hidden that book, but I'll run it out of you," Medusa said, turning to Airi and Lala. "These are the pretty cure I've been hearing about?"

"Yep!" Ink said.

"Hey, don't decide things for yourself!" Airi said.

"Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" Medusa said, aiming a black beam at the fountain in front of the library. It turned into a monster.

"W-What's that thing?" Lala asked.

"A Peasant-desu. Hurry and transform with the compacts-desu!" Ink said.

"That fountain was so pretty…" Airi said.

"Airi, what do we do?" Lala whined.

"Lala, we have to turn the fountain back to the way it was!" Airi said. "I don't know how, but we have to change it back!"

"Airi… this isn't like you, but I like it!" Lala said, holding Airi's hand. "Of course we will… somehow."

Then the royal compacts began glow.

"Dual Majestic Power!" Airi and Lala said, opening their compacts and waving their hand over them.

Airi now wore a red and pink dress with puffed sleeves and boots and her hair was now in two curly ponytails.

Lala wore the same except blue and purple and her hair was in one curly ponytail while the rest of hair stayed the same.

"The red heart bound with love, Cure Queen!" Airi said.

"The blue heart bound with comedy, Cure Joker!" Lala said.

"Futari wa Pretty Cure Royal Heart!" they both said.

"Straight from the court of light…" Cure Joker said.

"The legendary warriors are here!" Cure Queen said.

"EHHH! We really transformed… into dresses!" Joker exclaimed, pulling her skirt.

"I don't know how, but I feel a lot stronger," Queen said before glaring at the Peasant and started charging towards it, constantly punching it.

"Wow that looks awesome!" Joker exclaimed, jumping up to help her.

When they finally wore down the Peasant, Joker accidentally looked into the fountain, making her fall back, hypnotized.

"Joker!" Queen exclaimed, turning to Medusa. "What happened to her?"

"In Greek mythology, Narcissus was so in love with himself that he couldn't tear away from the water to drink it," Medusa said.

"Cure Queen, you have to snap her out of it, before the Peasant gets back up-desu!" Ink cried.

"I get it!" Queen said, turning to Joker, who mumbling something about how cool she looked. Queen sweat dropped before caressing her cheek. "Lala~, if you don't wake up... You can't kiss me anymore~."

Surprisingly, that broke Joker's trance. "Ehhh? W-Wait, what just happened?"

"W-W-Why did I just say that?" Queen exclaimed, blushing.

"Just hurry and defeat the monster and I'll explain-desu," Ink said.

Queen and Joker held hands.

"Overflowing passion…" Queen said, eyes closed, as red petals flew around her.

"Overflowing happiness…" Joker said her eyes closed as well, as blue petals flew around her. "Together with our powers!"

"We will conquer the power of darkness!" Queen finished.

"Pretty Cure Indigo Collision!" they both said as a red and blue beam, spiraled together, along with the flower petals hit the Peasant. It disappeared as the fountain returned to normal.

"I've been beaten by children? What a disgrace!" Medusa whined as she disappeared in array of red light.

(Back in the library)

"Then, we fight to find the Black Charm Book before someone from Dungeon does, right?" Airi asked.

"Right-desu. You'll do it?" Ink asked.

"I don't mind, it sounds cool. What about you, Airi?" Lala asked.

"I'll go with it, but…" Airi started, "You didn't tell me how saying… _that _broke Lala's trance."

"Because you're the pretty cure of love, a true flirt-desu," Ink said.

"EHHH?" Airi blushed as Lala laughed.

"That fits Airi perfectly," Lala said, hugging Airi's waist. "But you were just kidding, right?"

"Humph!" Airi pouted, turning away.

"You were kidding, right, Airi!" Lala whined.

Airi turned around and kissed her. "No, I lied."

"That's mean, Airi~n," Lala said once they broke up.

"Um… I'm still here-desu," Ink said, waving her hands at the couple.

Airi cleared her throat as she stood up. "Come on, there are still things about pretty cure I want to get straightened out…" Airi smiled. "Queen's orders... something like that."

"Puns are my job, remember," Lala smiled back.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Airi: We'll have to do our best in pretty cure from now on!

Lala: Yeah, but we'll have time for it, right?

Airi: I-I wonder...

Both: Next time on Futari wa Pretty Cure Royal Heart: "Another transformation? Reality burns!" _We'll conquer your heart next time, too!_


	2. Episode 2

"So yesterday wasn't a dream…" Airi sighed as Ink, in fairy form, slept in her desk chair. "How long are you going to sleep?"

Ink opened her eyes, and sat up. "Ohayo-desu…"

"'Ohayo' you say, but do you even remember where you are?" Airi asked.

"Right, I came to Earth for the charm book and the pretty cure-desu," Ink said.

"I'm Hanakawa Airi if you forgot. Ink, wasn't it? Can you hide in my schoolbag for the time being?" Airi asked.

"O-Okay-desu," Ink replied as she hopped in. "But, why?"

"To keep you from getting seen," Airi replied as she picked up her royal compact off her desk. "I should bring this, too…"

She hooked the compact on the side of her bag before heading out the door. The compact sparkled.

**(Opening) **

**(Shohin Academy: Homeroom)**

"Eh? Ink's in your bag?" Lala asked.

"What else should I have done?" Airi asked.

"Oh, a lovers' quarrel early this morning?" Ueno Kaede, a girl with black hair and light brown eyes said, sitting in a seat beside Airi.

"It's not a lovers' quarrel!" Airi blushed. "It's just a simple argument…"

"Sounds the same to me…" Kaede replied before winking.

"Kaede…" Airi complained. Kaede stuck out her tongue as the teacher began class.

**(Title Card: "Another transformation? Reality burns!") **

(Shohin Academy's Rooftop: Lunchtime)

Ink crawled out of Airi's bag and turned back into human form.

"No one usually comes up here so it's okay," Airi said.

"This is the first time I've been in a real school-desu," Ink replied.

"There's no school in Lexicon Kingdom?" Lala asked.

"Of course there is-desu, I'm homeschooled in the castle-desu!" Ink said.

Airi noticed Ink was staring at her food. "Um…Are you hungry?"

"Eh? A little-desu…" Ink blushed.

"Until I return home, you can have some of my lunch," Airi said, holding up a rice ball.

"Arigato-desu!" Ink said as Airi was about to feed some to her. But Lala got in the way and ate it.

"Hey, Lala, that was for Ink!" Airi exclaimed.

"She can eat it on her own…" Lala said between chewing.

"Y-You're right," Airi blushed. "Here, and to be fair, here's some of Lala's melon pan."

"You meanie, Airin!" Lala whined.

"Arigato, Lala-chan!" Sumi said.

"Y-Yeah…" Lala said. "But… melon pan mellows the heart doesn't it~?"

"Eh, it does?" Sumi asked.

"Don't start with those dumb puns!" Airi said.

"It's not dumb! It's comedy," Lala said.

"That was a pun…?" Sumi asked, thinking it over. "Ah, I get it-desu! Lala-chan that was lame-desu."

"L-Lame?" Lala whined.

"Look, Ink agrees and she just met you!" Airi said.

"Um, right now, I'm not Ink-desu," Sumi said.

"Eh?" Both girls confused.

"When I'm a human girl, I'm Takahashi Sumi-desu," Sumi said.

"I see. Then, I'll call you Sumi-chan, okay?" Airi asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Sumi!" Lala added.

"Nice to meet you, too," Sumi said.

"Let's hurry back. Sumi-chan, return to normal!" Airi said as the school bell rang.

"Okay-desu…" Sumi returned to fairy form and hid into Airi's bag.

**(Eyecatch 1: Airi and Lala are arguing in front of Valentine, then Sumi jumps up behind hug them and they all laugh.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Lala is trying to open her compact and when she gets it open, a hologram of Cure Queen and Cure Joker appear.)**

(Dungeon)

Medusa sat looking through a big book of Greek myths.

_Who knew they were capable of breaking the spell_… she thought as she looked for another myth.

"Medusa-chan," a lady, 20 years old, with short, tan hair and green eyes appeared at her door.

"You know, I hate when you add "-chan" to my name," Medusa said, not looking up from the book.

"I heard the pretty cure girls got in your way yesterday," Rika started. "Are you planning to go back?"

"Of course I am!" Medusa said before stopping at a certain page. Rika walked over to her and read over her shoulder.

"Prometheus?" Rika asked, making Medusa jump a little.

"Don't do that…" Medusa sighed. "I'll use this one. Then they know who they're dealing with."

"Do as you wish…" Rika walked out of the room and Medusa disappeared.

(After School)

"Airi, let's go home together!" Kaede stood beside Airi's desk.

"You know I can't. I have a student council meeting today," Airi said.

"…I'll wait for you!" Kaede said. "We haven't walked home in a while."

"You'll get bored," Airi said as they both walked to the council room. "Since the drama club activities got canceled until the auditorium is fixed, you should go home."

"But…" Kaede flinched as Airi put her hands on her shoulders.

"Go home," Airi said sternly before smiling.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Kaede smiled back before leaving.

"Of course," Airi said as she went into the room.

After club activities were over, Lala left the gym to meet with Airi outside the school.

"To think that Lala-chan was the basketball team's captain-desu," Ink said from Lala's bag.

"I get that a lot," Lala said. "My grades aren't as good as Airi's are, but she's nowhere as good in basketball as me~."

"Hey, I heard that!" Airi said as Lala sweat dropped that.

"But it's true!" Lala said.

"I'd rather pass school than be good at sports. If you don't keep your grades up, you'll get kicked off the team," Airi said as they walked home.

"I know that! You help me in studying anyway," Lala said.

"You have to do some work alone, you know…" Airi said.

"Don't forget about helping me-desu!" Ink said.

"That's right… we should take time for pretty cure, too," Airi said.

"Won't we be doing a lot? You have student council and other work, and I have basketball," Lala said.

"Eh… you said something serious," Airi teased.

"Just hear me out! What if we're too busy?" Lala asked.

"You have a point…" Airi said. "Will we be able to fight again?"

"Eh? You have to fight-desu, and search for the charm book-desu!" Ink said.

"Airi…" Lala said.

"Ah… this isn't making any sense," Airi said. "It's all too sudden."

"I feel a dark presence ahead-desu!" Ink said.

"I-Is that smoke?" Airi asked, looking at the woods nearby.

"I'm sure that's not ordinary smoke-desu. Hurry and find it-desu!" Ink said. Airi and Lala agreed and ran to it.

"Another monster?" Airi asked.

They were standing in front of a torch-based Peasant along with Medusa.

"A torch?" Lala asked.

"Shall we get this over with?" Medusa asked.

"Airi-chan, Lala-chan, transform-desu!" Ink said.

"Dual Majestic Power!"

"The red heart bound with love, Cure Queen!" Airi said.

"The blue heart bound with comedy, Cure Joker!" Lala said.

"Futari wa Pretty Cure Royal Heart!" they both said.

"Straight from the court of light…" Cure Joker said.

"The legendary warriors are here!" Cure Queen said.

"Ink, do all of these monsters have some kind of spell on them?" Queen asked, remembering what happened to Lala in their first fight.

"Medusa's monsters are all based from Greek myths-desu. That's all I know-desu," Ink said.

_I'll have to ask Kaede about this later since she loves mythology, _Queen thought.

"Who cares? Let's just fight it," Joker rushed up to punch it."Take this!"

The Peasant then engulfed itself in smoke making hard to see where it was.

"H-Hey, that hurts~," Joker whined while coughed. "Airin, where are you~?!"

"We have to put that fire out," Queen said, tapping her foot. She looked down and kicked up some sand. "That's it!" Queen ran around the monster kicking up dirt and sand everywhere.

"That's even worse!" Joker exclaimed.

"I was right! It's affected!" Queen said as she found Joker and grabbed her hand.

"Queen?" Joker asked, blushing.

"We have to hurry and do that attack again!" Queen said.

"Okay," Joker nodded.

"Overflowing passion…" Queen said.

"Overflowing happiness…" Joker said. "Together with our powers!"

"We will conquer the power of darkness!" Queen finished.

"Pretty Cure Indigo Collision!" they both said. The torch peasant was defeated.

"With such methods… I won't forgive this!" Medusa said and disappeared.

"You two are amazing-desu!" Ink said as she came out from hiding.

"You really outsmarted it, Queen," Joker said.

"I guess so," Queen said.

"Right, right, the pretty cures should be like that-desu!" Ink said.

"Well, I want to help Ink, so I think I can make some room," Queen said. "I promised after all!"

"Yeah! I was getting bored these days. Some excitement won't hurt!" Joker said.

"Waaah! Thanks a lot you two-desu!" Ink said, changing into human form to hug both girls.

"We're in your care," Queen and Joker said while smiling.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Ink: I get to go to a real school? I'm happy-desu!

Airi: It's not that much different.

Lala: Yeah, home school sounds way better. It sounds fun!

Ink: It wasn't that fun at all-desu.

Lala: But, it's easier to cheat and stuff, right? A-Airi, why are you glaring at me like that?

Both: Next time on Futari wa Precure Royal Heart, "Sumi goes to school! Trouble is calling?" _We'll conquer your heart next time, too!_


	3. Episode 3

"So she can she stay for the time being?" Airi and Sumi were both in school uniforms, explaining to Airi's parents about "Sumi".

"Well, I don't see any problem with it since she's Airi's friend," Airi's mother said.

"Isn't that great, Sumi-chan?" Airi asked.

"Yeah-desu! Thank you very much!" Sumi said.

"We'll straighten out things while you're at school," Airi's father said.

"Arigato, Mom, Dad! Let's go!" Airi said.

"Eh, hey, wait for me-desu!" Sumi said as she tried to keep with Airi's pace.

**(Opening) **

"The uniform suits you, Sumi," Lala said as the three of them walked to school.

"Arigato-desu," Sumi said. "I never wore one before so it's exciting-desu."

"Remember, that you can't tell anyone about Lexicon Kingdom, or you being a fairy, or anything like that," Airi said.

"I know-desu!" Sumi said. "I moved here to study abroad-desu."

"Eh, that's the excuse?" Lala asked. "She speaks perfect Japanese!"

"That's what I told my parents and they believed it," Airi said.

"Let's hope everyone in class does, too," Lala said.

**(Title Card: "Sumi goes to school! Trouble is calling?")**

(Shohin Academy: Homeroom)

"Takahashi-san, please introduce yourself," the teacher said.

"Ah, hai-desu! I'm Takahashi Sumi-desu! I love books, and the color purple, and flying-desu!" Sumi said.

"Flying?" the teacher asked.

"Sensei, sensei! She means in airplanes!" Airi said.

"Oh, right-desu. I love airplanes-desu," Sumi said as Airi and Lala sighed.

"You know Airi?" Kaede asked.

"Hai-desu. I'm going to live-," Sumi was cut off.

"I met with her earlier, because being the student council president… I should meet the new students!" Airi said.

"Eh? As expected," Kaede said.

"Takahashi-san, where did you transfer from?" a girl asked.

"Um… America-desu!" Sumi said.

"America?!" Airi and Lala exclaimed.

"Can you speak English?" another girl asked.

"Can she?" Lala asked Airi.

"No idea…" Airi said worriedly.

"I like purple, and I like to fly," Sumi said in English.

"That's wonderful! You would be good help in our English class," the teacher said.

"Really?" Sumi asked, blushing.

"Watanabe-san could use it," Kaede said.

"Hey!" Lala exclaimed.

"Now, now, since you know Hanakawa-san, would you like take the seat in front of her?" the teacher asked.

"Sure-desu. Ah, nice to meet you all of you," Sumi said before sitting. "How was I?"

"Y-You did well," Airi said.

"Though you almost-" Lala stopped when Airi glared at her. "Right, g-good job~."

Sumi smiled before turning around in her seat. Airi and Lala looked at each other and sighed.

"What kind of story would be good?" Medusa asked as she flipped through her book. _That Cure Queen outsmarted my monster in such a way…_

"Maybe if I lured the princess…" Medusa smirked before disappearing.

"What does this do?"

"Ah, Sumi-chan, don't touch that!"

"Oh, that's pretty-desu!"

"Don't!"

"Eh… we don't have this book in Lexi-"

"Let's keep the story moving, okay Sumi?"

"What's this glass?"

"Watch out, that's fragile!"

"Desu~!"

"Sumi~~!"

(School Rooftop)

Airi, Lala, and Sumi were eating their lunch. Airi and Lala were exhausted.

"And we still have three classes to go…" Airi said.

"School is fun-desu," Sumi said. "Eh, what's wrong?"

"Sumi is an energetic kid," Lala said.

"Arigato-desu," Sumi said.

"It isn't a compliment!" Airi said.

"Eh? Are you two mad at me for something?" Sumi asked.

"I won't say mad…" Lala said before nudging Airi's arm.

"Yeah, it's just…" Airi said. "You have to be more careful of what you do here."

"Eh, what do you mean?" Sumi asked.

"Like, if you want to hide your true identity, you have to be more aware of things," Airi said.

"Yeah, we can't save you every time," Lala said.

"She's right. Also, checking everything out is a bother. You almost broke some things," Airi said.

"I'm sorry-desu. I didn't know I was so much trouble-desu," Sumi said, her eyes tearing up.

"Ah, don't cry~!" Lala said.

"I know you didn't mean to! It's okay, really!" Airi said.

"No-desu! You just said it, right? I'm just a bother to you and Lala-chan-desu!" Sumi said as she stood up. "I get it-desu. I'll just search for the book myself-desu!"

Sumi ran to the door that led back into the school. Airi and Lala got up, looking after her.

"Sumi-chan…" Airi said sadly.

**(Eyecatch 1: Airi and Lala are arguing in front of Valentine, then Sumi jumps up behind hug them and they all laugh.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Lala is trying to open her compact and when she gets it open, a hologram of Cure Queen and Cure Joker appear.)**

"I said it…" Airi said. "I was just warning her, but ended up hurting her feelings."

"It's not your fault, Airin," Lala said.

"It is! I even called her a bother," Airi said softly.

"You just have to apologize," Lala said, putting her hands on Airi's shoulders.

"You're right. Maybe she'll forgive me," Airi said with a small smile.

"She _will _forgive you. Trust me," Lala said.

Airi smiled bigger, having more hope, pulling Lala into a short hug before pulling away again.

"Let's find her," Airi said.

Not too far away from the school, Sumi was still sad.

"What should I do?" Sumi asked softly outside.

Medusa then appeared in front of her. "Ah, here you are!"

"Medusa!" Sumi gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"For you," Medusa said, grabbing Sumi before she could figure out what was happening. Sumi screamed as Medusa disappeared to another part of town.

At the same time, Airi and Lala were running around town to find her.

"Did you hear that?" Lala asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like Sumi-chan's voice! We have to hurry!" Airi said. Though they were stopped as Medusa appeared again. "Medusa! You know where Sumi-chan is, don't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Medusa said.

"Lala, let's transform!" Airi said.

"Okay!" Lala said.

"Dual Majestic Power!"

"The red heart with bound with love, Cure Queen!"

"The blue heart with bound with comedy, Cure Joker!"

"Futari wa Precure Royal Heart!"

"Straight from the court of light..."

"The legendary warriors are here!"

"Where is Sumi?" Joker asked.

"Fine, if you want her, fight for her," Medusa said, creating a Peasant monster out of a rock.

"Even if we have super strength, it still looks like that'll hurt us!" Joker said.

"Not much!" Queen said, leaping up to punch it several times. The monster knocked her away, she screamed, but luckily, Joker caught her.

"Are you okay?" Joker asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Queen said, shakily.

The Peasant made its body into a ball and started rolling towards them. Both girls yelled and hurriedly jumped away.

"What's with this monster?!" Joker said as the Peasant switched directions and starting rolling after them again.

"The story that comes to my mind is of Atlas. His punishment was rolling a big rock forever up a hill," Queen said as she and Joker dodged the monster again.

"Well, how do we defeat it?" Joker asked.

"Get on each side of it and attack it together?" Queen asked back, not sure if that would work.

"Worth a try," Joker said as she jumped to one side of the Peasant while Queen stayed on another.

The Peasant was confused at first, wondering which one it should roll over now so it decided to roll after Queen.

"Now it's just rolling after me~!" Queen cried as she ran away.

"Now what…?" Joker sighed. Medusa laughed, making her look up.

"You'll never save your princess this way," Medusa said.

"We won't give up!" Joker said, catching up to monster and holding its arm, slowing it down.

"Sumi-chan's our friend!" Queen said as she kicked the Peasant and making it fly backwards on its back. It had trouble getting up due to its round shape. She and Joker held hands.

"Friends do nothing but get in your way. You don't need such people," Medusa said.

"Friends are good people," Joker said.

"Through good times and bad times, they're your friends!" Queen said. "Overflowing passion…"

"Overflowing happiness…" Joker said. "Together with our powers!"

"We will conquer the power of darkness!" Queen finished.

"Pretty Cure Indigo Collision!" they both said, purifying the monster.

"Whatever, you may have defeated the monster, but I still have Ink!" Medusa said as a small cage appeared, holding Ink, in fairy form, inside.

"Ink!" the cures exclaimed.

"I don't need her, but I shouldn't just give her to you should I?" Medusa asked with a smirk.

"We'll do anything to get her back from you!" Queen said.

"Even by force!" Joker said.

"Oh~, scary, but unnecessary since you defeated my monster. Take her," Medusa said as the cage disintegrated and Ink flew to Joker's arms.

"Ink, are you okay?" Joker asked,

"Yeah-desu," Ink said.

Medusa glared at the trio before disappearing.

"Ink, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier," Queen said.

"It's okay-desu. I'm sorry for causing you two a hard time-desu," Ink said.

"We're just glad you're okay," Joker said. Ink started glowing as she changed back to human form.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but aren't we supposed to be still in school right now?" Sumi asked.

Queen and Joker exchanged glances before de-transforming. Airi looked at her phone. It was two o'clock.

"There's an hour left. What will we tell the teachers?" Airi asked.

"Come on, Airi, what can we do in an hour? It'll take a lot of time just walking back there. Let's just go back to the roof," Lala said before walking with Sumi to the school.

"But, but…" Airi stood where she was, still worrying about the fast that they ditched their afternoon classes.

"Airi-chan, we're leaving you-desu!" Sumi said.

"Okay, okay!" Airi quickly caught up to Sumi's side. "But, once we get in trouble don't say I didn't say anything."

"Airi," Lala said.

"What?" Airi asked.

"I love you," Lala said. Airi blushed and turned away.

"Lala-chan's good at making Airi-chan turn shy-desu," Sumi said.

"Oh, shut up," Airi said as Lala laughed.

**(Ending)**

Preview

Lala: It seems that the next episode has a lot of flashbacks!

Sumi: Airi-chan and Lala-chan's past is revealed-desu!

Airi: Eh?! Like when we met and stuff?

Lala: Everything will be revealed!

Airi: E-Everything~?!

Airi & Lala: Next time on FwPc Royal Heart, "**How we came to be! Airi and Lala's story!"**_We'll conquer your heart next time, too!_


End file.
